Not Commonwealthy
Not Commonwealthy is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh and Patriot befriend characters from commonwealth nations. Roles Starring *Josh *Patriot Featuring *Pucky *Burnett *Jumpers *Scotty *Kiwi *White Kiwi *Boris *Wooly *Pierre Appearances *Eejit *Brushy *McPipes *Joey *Atwater *Generic Tree Friends Plot Josh and Patriot clean up the town after a Commonwealth Day parade. Patriot asks Josh why he didn't show up at the parade, and he responds that he was at work. As Josh sighs about missing out the fun, he encounters a group of characters from Canada, Australia, Scotland, and New Zealand. They too have missed the parade, so Josh decides to improvise. Josh invites Pucky, Burnett, Jumpers, Scotty, and the Kiwis to a party at his house to make up for the parade they missed. Patriot is invited in as well. He and Josh make friends with their guests, until a knock on the door is heard. Wooly is seen at the door, asking if he could come to the party. Unable to understand him, Josh just shrugs and tells him to come in. This somehow insults Wooly and he angrilly walks away. Josh closes the door and gets back to the party. Wooly believes they are invaders, so he writes two letters and sends them away. Boris and Pierre are given the letters, written in their languages, and arrive at Wooly's garage to plot their revenge scheme. Later, the commonwealth friends are seen at the park. A gun suddenly fires and gets everyone's attention. Wooly, Pierre and Boris stand in front of them and declare war. Everyone is nervous at first, until Patriot agrees to the terms. Wooly and Josh's groups split into two teams for a cricket match. Some characters from the commonwealth nations cheer in the audience, while McPipes plays bagpipe war music. Wooly is called up to play, but is unable to understand the game. So he uses his bat to whack Scotty and Jumpers, gaining points for the opposing team. Pierre comes up to play, wearing a championship cricket medal around his neck. Josh gets worried, so Patriot calls someone. Pierre hits the ball and it flies to Josh. However, Atwater makes a surprise appearance, hitting the ball right through Pierre's tail. The two enemies reminisce their hatred for each other and play like crazy. The teams prove to be equal in points as the stadium gets destroyed by the many flying balls. Josh and Patriot run away, but the latter is hit by a ball. Boris lets out an evil laugh from the event, only to get whacked by Wooly. Deaths #Jumpers and Scotty are whacked by Wooly. #The audience possibly dies in the fight between Pierre and Atwater (debatable). #Patriot is hit through the head by a ball. #Boris is also whacked. Trivia *This is Burnett's debut in a regular episode. He first appeared in the HTF Break Foreign Storm. *This is Atwater's debut appearance. *Commonwealth Day is celebrated on the second monday in March. *The starring and featuring characters (except Wooly and Boris) all come from commonwealth nations, hence the title and plot. *Prior to this episode, Brushy's ethnicity was unknown. It is revealed she is Canadian as she was rooting for the nation, waving its flag, in the crowd at the cricket field. **Also seen was Eejit rooting for New Zealand and Joey (from Aussie Outback Friends) rooting for Australia. *It is shown that Wooly understands Russian and French, being able to communicate with Boris and Pierre. *Apparently, Pierre is a champion at cricket (indicated by his medal). It is also probable that Patriot knows Atwater. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images